Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima
by Akikokitsune
Summary: Cztery pory roku z życia Takasugiego.


Wiosna

Takasugi westchnął. Wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego uległ tej bandzie idiotów i dał się wciągnąć w tą zabawę w szkołę. Zerknął na Katsurę. Czemu tak pilnie się uczył? Do wszystkiego podchodził zbyt ambitnie. Nawet do przyjaźni.

Kolejne westchnięcie. Oparł głowę na drugiej ręce i spojrzał w drugą stronę. Słońce wraz z płatkami sakury wkradało się do sali. Niektórzy zerkali pożądliwie w tamtą stronę. Wszystkich wzywała ta piękna pogoda... Nie wszystkich, przynajmniej nie Katsurę, który wolał się pouczyć. Nie Takasugiego, który i tak był wszystkim znudzony. Ani Gintokiego, który najzwyczajniej w świecie spał.

Jeden z płatków osiadł na nosie srebrnowłosego, który poruszył się niespokojnie. Starł nieznany obiekt z twarzy. Po kilku niezadowolonych mruknięciach otworzył oczy. Oparł się na ręce i wpatrzony w okno oczekiwał kolejnej fali snu.

-Shinsuke - Takasugi usłyszał głos Shouyou-senseia.

Przeniósł na niego wzrok. Jak zawsze sensei uśmiechał się, jednak każdy z tych uśmiechów miał swoje znaczenie. Ten, który tym razem ofiarował próbował powiedzieć: „Zaraz skończę lekcję, wytrzymajcie jeszcze chwilkę".

Sensei był właśnie powodem, dla którego Takasugi tu został. Dał się uwieść słowom tego człowieka.

Lato

Słońce ogrzewało twarz Takasugiego, gdy wylegiwał się na trawie. Słyszał z niedaleka głos Gintokiego. Znów walczył z jakimś nowym. Zaraz się to zakończy, a wtedy Takasugi powalczy sobie z srebrnowłosym. To będzie już trzysta dziewięćdziesiąte szóste starcie. I zapewne sto sześćdziesiąta dziewiąta wygrana Takasugiego. Uśmiechnął się myśląc o tym. Ciekawe czy Gintoki też zliczał wszystkie ich walki? Pewnie tak. Wreszcie znaleźli sobie godnych przeciwników i nie ważne jak udawali, że ich to nie obchodzi, w jakiś sposób cieszyli się z tego. Może tym właśnie jest przyjaźń?

Takasugi skrzywił się czując, że ktoś zasłania mu przyjemne słońce. Otworzył oczy.

-Co jest, Zura?

-Zura ja nai, Katsura da!

Takasugi pokręcił głową i usiadł. Zerknął na Gintokiego. Coś długo dziś walczył, choć i tak starcie było już przesądzone. Bił się z jakimś wiecznie roześmianym idiotą, na którego co chwilę z jakiegoś powodu się darł. Takasugi uśmiechnął się. Już i tak zewsząd otaczali go idioci, nawet ten stojący obok niego i pewnie znów chcący wcisnąć komuś swoje onigiri, więc jeszcze jeden nie robił już różnicy.

"Z kim ja się zadaję?"

Takasugi wrócił wzrokiem do Katsury. Posmutniał. Zmienili się. Już nie byli tą bandą dzieciaków dreptających za senseiem... Nie, aż tak się nie zmienili. Gintoki był wciąż Gintokim, Zura wciąż Zurą. Nawet ciężko było powiedzieć, że zmienili się wizualnie, bo wciąż byli dzieciakami. Trochę urośli i tyle. Nie ważne co przeżyli, wciąż byli takimi samymi idiotami.

Ale teraz bez senseia.

Ta strata bolała najmocniej, ale może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Uratują go... może.

Jesień

Przegrywali. Ponosili tak wiele ofiar, że Takasugi nie zauważał już żadnych zwycięstw. Choć jego strategie zawsze się sprawdzały, to...

Jego dłonie drżały od krwi i ilości odebranych nimi żyć.

Jego kolana załamywały się pod nim, gdy pole bitwy pustoszało.

Jego rozbiegany wzrok skakał po wszystkich znajomych. Szybko obliczał straty.

Na wpół martwy Sakamoto.

Katsura zakrwawionymi dłońmi ratujący kogoś tak rozpaczliwie, że wszyscy odwracali wzrok.

I Gintoki. Zakrwawiony demon. Póki on stał, mieli jakąś szansę... Na co? Wciąż się łudził, patrząc tak na niego.

Widział jeszcze wielu, wielu innych, którzy umarli. Takasugi miał ich ciągle przed oczami. Wszystkie ofiary tych bitew były jego winą. To on tworzył strategie, to on przewodził Kiheitai, to on obiecywał bronić... Wszystko na jego barkach. Czy to dlatego jego dłonie nie przestawały drżeć? Czy to dlatego jego dłonie już z trudem utrzymywały miecz?

-Oj, Takasugi, żyjesz? - usłyszał Gintokiego. Demon przyglądał mu się uważnie. - Możesz wstać?

-Jasne – Takasugi wsparł się na wbitym w ziemie mieczu. - Nie jestem tak słaby jak ci się wydaje.

Zima

Shouyou-sensei umarł. Został zamordowany. Ten obraz wypalił się aż zbyt dokładnie na oślepionym oku Takasugiego.

Pustka. Właśnie to czuł. Rozpacz, gniew, nienawiść i bezsilność. Nie mógł w żadną stronę ukierunkować tych emocji, zwyciężała nad nim słabość.

Upadł w śnieg.

Dokąd właściwie zmierzał? Do nikąd. Już nic nie istniało. Świat się zawalił. Nie istniały już żadne idee, nawet słowa traciły znaczenie. Wszystko znikało w tym śniegu. Ta bezkresna biel zabrała mu nawet przyjaciół.

Takasugi nie mógł zapomnieć. Dlaczego to on miał być tym, który nigdy nie zapomni? Dlaczego to on miał trawić ten ból, od którego ani na chwilę się nie uwolni? Dlaczego? Przecież on był z nich najsłabszy, najwrażliwszy.

Ból trawił jego serce.

Ach, gdyby mógł zapomnieć. Odnaleźć nowy cel w życiu. Wtedy kiedyś nadeszłaby wiosna. Wreszcie wzeszłoby słońce. Zacząłby wszystko od nowa. Jednak dla niego wiosna miała już nigdy nie nadejść.

Istniał tylko jeden sposób, by zakończyć to cierpienie - zniszczyć wszystko. Wobec wszechogarniającej go pustki ulegał podszeptom czarnej bestii, którą chował w swoim wnętrzu.

Tylko w taki sposób mógł na nowo stanąć o własnych siłach. Ten ostatni raz by wszystko zniszczyć. By zniszczyć ten zgniły świat. By usunąć ten trawiący go ból.

Tylko tak mógł powstać. Wybór miał dziwnie prosty. Zaufać bestii lub umrzeć w miejscu, w którym padł, w końcu nikt już by go nie podniósł.

Sensei umarł.

Świat go zabrał.

Teraz czas na zemstę. Takasugi zniszczy świat. Pozwolił, by pochłonęła go ciemność, bo tylko ona istniała, bo tylko tak mógł wstać.


End file.
